Survivor Worldwide
Survivor Worldwide is the twelfth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the American CBS competitive reality television series Survivor. The season followed The Gauntlet. During this season of Survivor, the contestants were initially divided into four tribes via a draft. The tribes were then shuffled two different times throughout the season, dropping from 4 tribes to 2 tribes of 10 and then one more time shuffling the 2 tribes. This season incorporated several elements from different version of Survivor from across the world. In total 4 Hidden Immunity Idols were hidden during the game with a pool of numbers with a number holding an idol. Winning an immunity challenge earned players the right to guess a number to possibly claim the idol. 2 Idols were hidden pre-merge with 1 being found pre-merge by Sparticus142 who played it on sarge455 later in the game and the other being found post-merge by Spinner554 which he used on himself. Once the merge occurred, another idol was included which was found by BOBROCKS333 who used it on himself. There was a 4th idol hidden pre-merge on Exile Island with the Duel winner earning the guess. This idol was found by Sparticus142 who played it on himself later in the season. The concept of Exile Island was utilized, but with an international twist. During each round, two players were sent to Exile Island where they would participate in a Duel. During the pre-merge, based on Israeli Survivor, the 2 would duel for the right to guess a number to find the idol hidden on Exile Island. During the post-merge, based on Bulgarian Survivor, the 2 would duel for the right to choose either their opponent or themselves to remain on Exile Island through the next Tribal Council thus giving them immunity but not allowing them to vote. They would remain on Exile Island until AFTER the next Immunity Challenge where 1 person would be chosen to meet them on Exile Island and participate in another Duel. In addition, another twist was incorporated from Israeli Survivor, known as the Double Power Challenge. During the pre-merge from rounds 1 to 5, the tribe that lost immunity would participate with the winner earning the power of the Double Vote in which they cast 2 votes at the next Tribal Council but with both votes not allowed to be for the same person. During the pre-merge from rounds 6 to 9, the tribe that lost immunity would participate with the winner earning individual immunity from Tribal Council. During the post-merge, all players minus the one remaining on Exile Island would participate with the winner earning the Veto Armlet which they would give to another player at Tribal Council. The person who receives the Veto Armlet would be unable to cast a vote at Tribal but still be eligible to receive votes. At the 1st vote after the Merge, the competitors did not participate for Individual Immunity but for the Tribal Necklace of Predominance (via Bulgarian Survivor). The winner chose 4 players who would be the only ones vulnerable at the next Tribal Council, effectively giving the other 7 players along with themselves immunity. There was a Final Three facing a jury of nine. The final jury setup meant that a two or three-way tie to decide the winner of the game was possible which would be broken by a poll that was put up during the duration of Final Tribal Council. In the end, sarge455 defeated BOBROCKS333 and turney1805 by a vote of 6-2-0 to become the Sole Survivor. Production Applications for Survivor Worldwide opened on January 30, 2012 and were open for roughly a week. 35 people (15 Rookies, 20 Veterans) applied for the season and 17 were initially cast with 1 spot left open for the Last Chance Poll. In addition, 6 players who won the previous season earned a guaranteed spot on the season. All players who applied and were not cast participated in the Last Chance Poll where the player who received the most votes in each group would become the final players of the season. After 183 votes were cast, the winner of the Last Chance Poll with 29 votes was: |} The season occurred from early February 2012 to mid-March 2012. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Castaways :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' :An asterisk next to a number denotes that an Idol was played on that Castaway during at least 1 Tribal Council and any votes cast against them were nullified. **Due to a deadlocked tie after two rounds of voting and the non-tied contestants being unable to come up with a unanimous decision to vote out either Dito, sarge455 or Spinner554, the non-tied and non-immune contestants—BBlover96, BOBROCKS333, Gaiaphage, Joeker and Spritester—drew rocks to resolve the vote; Joeker picked the purple rock and was therefore eliminated. Episode Summaries (>>) The winner of Exile Island battle. :An asterisk next to a number denotes that an Idol was played on a Castaway during that Tribal Council and any votes cast against them were nullified. :For the Double Power challenge in the post-merge when the Veto Armlet was up for grabs, the top name is the winner of the Veto Challenge. The bottom name in italics with a diamond (♦) is the contestant whose vote was canceled by the "Veto Challenge" winner. **At the 1st vote after the Merge, the competitors did not participate for Individual Immunity but for the Tribal Necklace of Predominance (via Bulgarian Survivor). The winner chose 1 player to send to Exile Island and remain there through the next Immunity Challenge and 4 players who would be the only ones vulnerable at the next Tribal Council, effectively giving the other 6 players, Individual Immunity. Voting History Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.